


Tearless

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [36]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Assassins & Spies, Black Widow Program, Community: comment_fic, Funeral, Gen, KGB Recruitment, Natasha Romanov Backstory, Red Room, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia hadn't loved her first husband, Alexi, but he had been hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic LiveJournal community prompt by tigriswolf: [Author’s choice, author’s choice, the women in the two black veils didn’t bother to cry](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76713461#t76713461).
> 
> Ambiguous 'verse. Could be comics, could be MCU.

The women in the two black veils don't bother to cry: the one on the left has blonde hair and is called Yelena, the one on the right has red hair and is called Natalia, and the man going into the ground is Alexi, the Red Guardian, Natalia's husband.  
  
"He died for the glory of Russia," they had told her and called her the widow when introducing her to her new handlers.  
  
Natalia hadn't loved him, but he had been hers. and as she stood tearless beside his grave as the dirt when over him, she decided to learn what she could from these men who bartered and sold her and her skills, then she would extract payment for taking Alexi from her.


End file.
